Execution Day
by Tyki075
Summary: Allen's time has finally run out; it's execution day. Will Allen be killed by those he trusted, or will someone arrive in time to save him? Poker Pair ONE-SHOT


**DISCLAIMER: WHEN HAVE I EVER OWNED D. GRAY-MAN? NEVER, THE ANSWER IS NEVER.**

 **Tyki075: Hello people! I know I should be working on either the Timeless Clown or Bane of the Black Order, but just got home from a summer camp and I couldn't exactly bring my computer, so I wrote this one-shot in my notebook. But, don't worry, I will be working on those two stories really soon.**

 **Allen: You better fucking get on it.**

 **Tyki075: Don't worry, geez.**

 **Allen: I'm not, but the readers are getting impatient.**

 **Tyki075: You hate my stories, you really shouldn't give any of the fucks.**

 **Allen: I really don't… which reminds me, what terrible deeds are you going to go to me in THIS story?**

 **Tyki075: … Absolutely nothing...**

 **Allen: LIAR! What the fuck did you do?!**

 **Tyki075: Oh you'll see, you'll certainly see.**

 **Allen: That doesn't sound good.**

 **Tyki075: I'M writing, that itself is a sign.**

 **Allen: *curls up and cries in corner***

 **Tyki075: Wow. I haven't even started yet. Well, that's really all I have to say! I hope you all enjoy! Let us set forth!**

 ** _'Moyashi' = Neah talking_**

 _'Moyashi' = Someone's thoughts_

Execution Day:

 _"People fear death even more than they fear pain. It's strange that they fear death. Life hurts a lot more than death. At the point of death, the pain is over." – Jim Morrison_

'Due to your crimes against the Church and the danger of your imminent transformation into a Noah, the Higher Ups have decided that you are to be executed at noon tomorrow.'

Link's words rang in Allen's head, taunting him.

 ** _'What do we do Allen? We have to do something.' Neah urged._**

During Allen's time in a cell, the boy and the Noah had bonded, bother coming to the conclusion that the other was the only family they had left.

 _Allen sighed and leaned back against the wall, 'There's really nothing we can do at this point.'_

 ** _'What?! You're just going to give up?! Just like that, Mr. Keep Walking?! What about Mana?!' Neah yelled._**

 _'You think I wanted this? If given any other choice, of course I would get out of here, but I can't! There's no miraculous rescue this time, no last minute, dramatic escape!' Allen had tears in his eyes._

 ** _Neah was silent for a minute, '… I just… can't let you die.'_**

 _Allen smiled sadly, 'It appears you don't have a choice.'_

Before Neah had the chance to reply, the door burst open, revealing Lvellie and a couple Crows.

"Well Walker, we all knew this was coming, it was just a matter of time." Lvellie smirked.

When Allen didn't plead and beg for mercy, like Lvellie wanted, and stayed silent, Lvellie growled, "Bring him."

The Crows roughly pulled the boy into a standing position.

Lvellie roughly grabbed Allen's chin, "Listen well, boy, this is the end of the line, you won't be able to get out of it, you will do _everything_ I tell you to."

Allen merely smirked, "Why would I do that? You're going to kill me anyway, might as well go out with a _bang_."

A loud slap resounded throughout the cell.

"Don't tempt me, I can make your last moments very, very painful, boy." Lvellie hissed, lowering his raised hand.

" _Don't_ call me that," Allen snarled, "And I refuse to be your obedient little pet."

Lvellie growled again, "Take him to the courtyard **(A/N Do they have one of those in the new facility? Probably)**."

 ** _'Allen!' Neah yelled as his nephew was dragged outside in front of a crowd of people and was pushed to his knees on a wooden stage._**

 _'Sorry Neah, not this time.' Allen smiled sadly._

He spotted his 'friends' in the crowd. They wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Allen Walker has been found guilty of treason, the punishment, death." Lvellie announced.

He turned to Allen, "Any last words, Walker?"

Allen smirked, "First, I would like to say how absolutely cliché that is."

That earned him another slap to the face.

The Noah scanned the crowd, looking at all the hateful faces and fearful eyes.

He smiled sadly once more, "You all stand there like avenging angels, looking down on me, the poor fallen angel with broken wings. You think everything you do is the right thing, you think you're the good guys as you step on the blackened feathers of the fallen, your wings aflame. But, what if you're not? You believe I should fear you, but I don't, I pity you. I pity you're ignorance, your arrogance. You look upon someone, _something_ , like me and you automatically try and destroy it, reject it. You're hateful, you despise the cards in your hand.

"You can kill me now if you so wish, I would expect no less, but know that it will do nothing but anger the enemy immensely. I'm not trying to dissuade you from killing me, I already know it will do no good, I'm simply warning you of the Hell you're bringing onto your own head."

"And why do you think the Noah will care if we kill you, you're a traitor to them too." Lvellie spat.

Allen smiled a bright, fake smile, "Because I've been in a rather _amazing_ relationship with one of them for quite some time now."

"See? That's consorting with the enemy. You were a traitor even before we discovered you were a Noah." Lvellie snarled.

Allen's smile turned into a smirk, "You could say that, though neither of us ever spoke a word about the other side they worked for to the other. Plus, if you've ever had sex with the Noah of Pleasure, you'd betray the Order as well."

Lvellie yanked Allen's head back by his hair, "You vile _thing_ , you repulse me." He kneed Allen in the gut, then let him go, gesturing to a man holding a syringe with clear liquid in it.

Allen coughed, holding his stomach, then looked up at Lvellie, smirking, "You're just a coward, a man afraid of his own shadow, hiding behind Crows and terrible mustaches."

Lvellie glared venomously at the kneeling Noah in front of him, "Kill him."

The man with the syringe approached Allen.

 ** _'Allen!' Neah screamed._**

The man stabbed the syringe into Allen's neck, injecting the poison into his system.

Allen jerked slightly, feeling a burning pain flowing into his veins. He coughed and blood dribbled out of his mouth. The edges of his vision began to blacken and fade.

"ALLEN!"

Allen lifted his head weakly to see who had called his name with such fear. What he saw almost surprised him, but at the same time he wondered why he hadn't expected it.

Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure, was sprinting towards the stage, showing everyone in his path out of his way. He jumped onto the stage and pulled Allen into his arms just as the boy collapsed.

"Allen, oh my god," Tyki cried, brushing slightly damp, white hair out of clouded silver eyes, "What do I do?"

Allen chuckled, but broke off into a cough, "I don't think there is anything you can do, Myki."

Tyki let out a sob and clutched Allen close to his chest.

The rest of the Order was in complete shock, trying to decide whether they should attack or watch the scene play out.

Allen weakly embraced Tyki and whispered, "If you want to get out alive, run for your life **(Three Days Grace!)**."

Tyki abruptly pulled away slightly, "What?! No! I won't leave you! I'm going to save you! I won't let you die!"

"I'm sorry." Allen choked, "Please… go…"

"But-" Tyki began.

Allen coughed up blood and jerked, his vision slowly fading as his eyes became more and more unfocused, "… Go… please…"

Tyki said nothing, knowing Allen was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

Allen put his hand on Tyki's cheek, lovingly smiling as he studied the man's face one more time, "… Love… you…"

Then Allen went limp, his hand thudding to the ground as his eyes became completely unfocused and all breath ceased.

The entire courtyard had gone silent. No one could believe that Allen Walker; Destroyer of Time, Crowned Clown, Fourteenth Noah, and Musician, was dead, that he had finally ceased walking forward, even those that had issued his execution.

"… Allen?" Tyki whispered, absolutely refusing to believe his love was dead. He hesitantly shook the boy's body, his shaking becoming more and more frantic every second he received no response.

"Allen, please…" The usually composed Noah sobbed as he buried his face in his lover's motionless chest.

 ** _As Tyki was slowly breaking, Neah was unsure as to what he should do. Allen's body was slowly shutting down completely, now was his chance to take control, if he didn't he would die as well, but he didn't know if he could do it; wear his nephew's body. This had been his main goal for so long, but he didn't know if he could actually do it now that the time had come._**

 ** _'Allen,' He whispered to the blank, crumbling mindscape, 'What should I do? I can't just disregard you as if you were nothing but a host to me.'_**

 ** _He put his face in his hands and sighed, 'Maybe it's time to put revenge behind me, I've kept Mana waiting for quite some time. Now I've lost Allen. I think it's time to move on.'_**

 ** _The consciousness of a Noah long gone chuckled, 'I've felt death before, I wonder if it'll be the same.'_**

 ** _The mindscape was almost done falling apart. All that was left was a small piece of land with a lounging Noah on it. His eyes were closed and a content smile was on his face._**

 ** _'Well, I must admit, it's been quite the adventure, but this is the end of the line. It'll be nice to rest.' Neah said. A rebel tear slid down his face. He quickly wiped it away and chuckled again, his chuckle turning into a sob, which was followed by another, and another._**

 ** _He pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his knees. His shoulders shook with sobs._**

 ** _'Oh god,' He sobbed, 'Why am I so scared?!'_**

 ** _The land he was on was beginning to crumble._**

 ** _'There isn't any coming back this time… I'll be gone for good… And that absolutely terrifies me.' Neah said, raising his head from his knees._**

 ** _There was only a little land left._**

 ** _Neah stood up a bit shakily, brushed off his clothes, and clasped his hand behind his back._**

 ** _'Now is not the time to be afraid, not after all this time.' He declared._**

 ** _The land was just about gone, if Neah had taken one step he would have fallen to his death._**

 ** _'It's too bad, I wanted to make them pay for hurting my Alley-chan.' Neah sighed, 'And here I thought that Noah were monsters. Stupid Order. They have no idea what they've just done.'_**

 ** _Neah smiled one last insane smile._**

 ** _Then he took a step._**

Tyki suddenly went completely silent, scaring all those around him.

He slowly raised his head, gently closed Allen's blank eyes, gave him one last kiss on his cold lips, then stood up, turning to face his love's murderers.

"Do you know, what it feels like to lose the first person you've ever truly loved?" The broken man asked, his voice steady, though silent tears still ran down his face.

No one said anything as he took a step closer to the stage.

"Do you know the pain? The agony? The hopelessness? The _helplessness_?" Tyki questioned.

No response, though some people backed up a step or two.

"Do you know what it feels like to want to curl up and _die_ , but know you can't because they told you to _live_ , if not for you, then for them?" Tyki was at the edge of the stage.

Exorcists were reaching for their Innocence.

"No?" Tyki cocked his head to the side as he smiled madly.

Dark Matter had begun to surround the Noah of Pleasure.

"Then why don't I show you?"

 **End.**

 **Tyki075: How many of you thought Allen was going to be saved?**

 **Allen: *complete horror***

 **Tyki075: Allen?**

 **Allen: You've never actually killed me before, not outside a poem at least.**

 **Tyki075: Yeeeaaaah.**

 **Allen: You monster…**

 **Tyki075: Ignore the white-haired beansprout, he is of no significance. I hope you guys liked it and I didn't hurt you too much! Thanks for reading! Leave a fav and a review! Squadala!**


End file.
